1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a relaying device and operating method of the relaying device, and more particularly, to a relaying device and operating method of the relaying device that controls electronic devices connected with various kinds of connectivity technologies and relays events that occur among the electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the development of the Internet of things (IoT) has proceeded rapidly. In addition to the development of the IoT, various kinds of connectivity technologies for inter-IoT communication are being developed. Electronic devices to support the various connectivity technologies under the IoT environment are also being developed rapidly. With the various kinds of connectivity technologies, an electronic device may transmit/receive an event or data to/from another electronic device.
Conventional event transmission or data communication between electronic devices is implemented in a point-to-point manner, and events and data can be exchanged only between devices which are directly connected. In this regard, if an electronic device connected to a first electronic device needs to make a new connection with a second electronic device, it has to first release the connection with the first electronic device.
A conventional electronic device may be directly connected to a relaying device while making a Bluetooth (BT) audio streaming (call/music) connection. If the relaying device needs to make a connection with another electronic device or transmit data to the other electronic device, it is required to release the existing connection.
Accordingly, a need exists for a technology to enable a plurality of electronic devices to be simultaneously connected to one another and exchange events and data with one another.